You and Me
by aprilsierra
Summary: Late Valentines Songfic feat. You and Me by Lifehouse: Seireitei is celebrating the day of hearts by having a Lovers' Fireworks Festival and match-making by Rangiku, Kira and Hisagi. What happens if they pair up Hinamori and Hitsugaya? HitsuHina


**A/N: **Hello again! How are you, everyone? I'm so happy to be able to submit here again, especially because this time, this one shot is a Valentines Special! **Happy ****Belated ****Valentines**, by the way! Sorry if I wasn't able to post this on Valentines, it was a Thursday, and someone was using the computer. Anyway, this is my first song fic, featuring the song of Lifehouse entitled "You and Me". I'm not suggesting you play it while reading the designated parts, because I'm not sure if it'll work. Heehee. So, let's go! Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **Again, the wonderful series entitled Bleach _by_ Tite Kubo and all its characters are not mine! And they won't ever be mine! So is the song _by_ Lifehouse. Remember the words "_by_".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**You and Me**

Oh, love, such a wonderful thing. It brings joy to people, and also sorrow, but the one most felt is joy. That's why it has a special holiday. Celebrated during February 14 is the day of hearts. People give each other stuff tom show their affection on this day – lovers, friends and families alike. Even the people in Soul Society celebrate, and today, they're getting ready for the Lovers' Fireworks Festival. Each shinigami is going to attend, and this time, they have dates. The soutaichou has approved the matchmaking request by Izuru Kira, Shuuhei Hisagi, and Rangiku-

"Matsumoto!!" yelled the young 10th division captain, Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"Hm? Anything else, taichou?" asked the blonde vice-captain. She was about to go outside their office at that time.

Hitsugaya pointed the wrapped box placed beside the paperworks on his desk. "What's this?"

Matsumoto turned fully to her captain. "Oh that!" she exclaimed. "That's Hinamori-chan's gift for you! She said it was for tonight." She grinned.

He raised one eyebrow. "Hinamori?"

"Yeah!"

"Why would she give me a gift? And what's with tonight?"

"Taichou, don't you remember? You're her date for the Lovers' Festival Tonight!"

Hitsugaya just stared at her, and then asked, "Her date?"

Rangiku nodded. "Yup! Me, Kira-kun and Hisagi-kun paired you up! Don't tell me you forgot!"

The white-haired boy crossed his arms. "I did."

She rolled her eyes and smiled as her captain sat on his chair to get back on his work. "Aren't you going to open that?"

He was about to answer, when they heard a meek voice. "Ano, sumimasen…"

They turned to look at their visitor. It was the raven-haired vice-captain of the 5th division, Hinamori Momo. She was peeking from the wooden sliding door.

"Hinamori?"

"Oh, Hina-chan, what brings you here?" The strawberry blonde-haired lieutenant led the petite girl in, who seemed to be hiding something behind her back.

"I just wanted to thank Hitsugaya-kun for the gift he gave me," Hinamori replied, showing them a wrapped-up box. She smiled at him pleasantly. "Arigatou ne, Shiro-chan!"

Hitsugaya rested his chin on his palm lazily and raised one eyebrow. "I did _not_ send you any gift; you sent me one, Bedwetter Momo."

She stared at him confusedly. "What? But I didn't-"

"Matsumoto!"

They both looked at Matsumoto, who was about to sneak out of the office. But, the prodigy called her even before she got out, so, she didn't get the chance.

"Nani, taichou?" she asked, grinning suspiciously.

"Are you behind this?"

She let her eyes roam from left to right for a while. The deathly glare her captain was giving her was making her nervous.

Or was it because she was about to get busted?

"What makes you think that?"

Hitsugaya pointed the present on his work table. "Hinamori didn't give me this, and neither did I give her that."

"Oh. Well…" She fidgeted for a second, and then suddenly ran off.

The two were left staring at the void space Rangiku was in before. Then, Hinamori chuckled, covering her mouth with her free hand.

"What's so funny?" Hitsugaya asked

Trying to contain her laughter, she replied, "Nothing! I just thought that it was nice of Rangiku-san to set us up like this, making it seem like we sent each other gifts and all."

He rolled his eyes, and then replied, "That's not nice. It's annoying. And besides – He-hey! What are you doing?"

She was unwrapping her gift in front, which made him cut off. "I'm trying to see what's inside." She took the lid off the box; then pulled out the object. "Ah, kawaii!" She looked at the violet and pink kimono, holding it in front of her. Then, she laid it on her arm, and took out the pink sash. There in the box, she saw a note.

"Oh, what's this?" She opened it and read it out loud. "Dear Hinamori, hope you liked my gift to you. _Please_ wear it for the festival tonight. I can't wait to spend time with you. From, Hitsugaya." Hinamori chuckled.

Hitsugaya snatched the paper the paper from her. "Let me see that." He scanned the contents; then said, "I did not write this. My handwriting isn't even close to this."

"And you don't say please, ne, Hitsugaya-kun?"

He didn't say anything; he just went back to signing documents.

She gave off a giggle, folding back the kimono and put it back in the box. Then, a thought struck her. "Hey, Shiro-chan, I'll open your next, okay?"

"No, Bedwetter."

"Aw, why not?"

"I'll take those back to the shop where Matsumoto bought them."

"Eh? Why?"

He placed the paper he'd just signed on top of the pile and put his pen down. "I'm not going to the festival. I have lots of things to finish."

"But, the soutaichou expects everyone to come, especially us officers, she replied, starting to look disappointed.

Hitsugaya glanced at her, and saw the look on her face. He took a small sip of his tea, and then finally agreed. "Alright, fine, I'm going."

Hinamori's face lightened up. "Really?"

"Matsumoto's going to do the rest of the paperwork, anyway." He took another sip of his tea.

"So, I can open your gift?"

"No."

She stared at him questioningly, pouting.

"It's a surprise," he said, answering her question. He smirked; then added, "No go back to your division."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "See you tonight, Hitsugaya-kun!"

"And for the last time it's Hitsugaya-taichou!" he scolded as she quickly left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_One hour__ 'till the festival starts, _Hinamori thought, tapping her calligraphy pen on the coffee table. She was finishing her share of paperworks in their division's office with her brown-haired captain, also doing his share.

She continued tapping her pen, just staring at the document she was supposed to read.

"Hinamori-kun," called Aizen Sousuke in a soft voice, "is there something wrong? You seem uneasy,"

"Huh?" She blinked, turned around slightly, and then finally snapped back to her senses. "Ah! Gomen ne, taichou! I was just thinking of something." She tried not to look at him, feeling really embarrassed.

He smiled at her pleasantly. "Why don't you go get ready? I'll be finished anyway."

"Are you sure?"

He gave a nod. "Go on."

"Thank you, Aizen-taichou," she said, standing up while smiling. She bowed; then went to her quarters.

_I'm so excited! This is my first time going on a date! _she mused cheerfully as she opened the box containing her outfit in her room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya sighed, scowling at himself in front of the mirror. He looked pretty weird in a traditional kimono – it was a green and blue attire. When he last wore one, he couldn't remember. He felt awkward, for he was used to seeing himself in either his usual captain's uniform, or his sleeping yukata,

He heard a knock on the door. "Taichou, I'm going with Gin now, okay?" Rangiku said on the other side.

Oh yeah, Kira and Hisagi paired her up with Ichimaru.

"Shoo."

"Why don't' you go to Hinamori-chan now? She might be waiting for you," she added.

He rolled his eyes. "Go with Ichimaru already!" he bellowed.

He heard his vice-captain laugh a bit. "See yah, captain! Have fun!" Then, he heard her footsteps get fainter and fainter.

_This really is a waste of time. I should still be working now, _the prodigy mused as he retied his obi. Suddenly, Hinamori's disappointed look flashed in his mind.

He blinked.

_No matter. Matsumoto will be doing three weeks of my share anyway, _he thought again, smirking at himself. Just then, he looked at the clock.

"Hm, I guess I should fetch her now," he said, walking to the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The twilight sky was amazing. Stars filled it, along with the only moon guiding the souls below. It was a little breezy, which was good because it carried the tunes coming from the heart of Seireitei with each howl. To summarize, the night was great for the festival.

Hitsugaya knocked on the door of his date's room. He took one deep breath, his head low with his eyes closed.

The door slid open, and out came Hinamori, ready as ever. She was wearing the kimono Matsumoto sneakily gave her. Her black hair was still in its usual bun, though, a butterfly clip adorned it. Simple as she looked, she was stunning, as always.

"Ah, konbanwa, Hitsugaya-kun!" she greeted him, smiling cheerfully.

"Konbanwa," he greeted back, blushing slightly. "And it's Hitsugaya-taichou to you, Bedwetter."

She stuck her tongue out at him; then scanned his appearance. Her cheeks reddened a little when the thought of him looking dashing entered her mind.

Then, they just stood there, eyes trying to avert each other. They were still finding good words to say.

_I guess I should tell her how great she looks…_ Hitsugaya mused.

_I guess I should tell him how handsome he is __tonight…_ Hinamori thought.

_Or maybe not__…_ their minds chorused.

A few moments later, the 5th division vice-captain giggled. "Oh, I forgot!"

The 10th division captain raised an eyebrow.

** play the song here **

She sighed; then continued talking. "I forgot to greet you a Happy Valentines." She smiled at him. "Happy Valentines, Shiro-chan!"

He blinked. "Happy Valentines, Bedwetter Momo," he replied, smirking.

She giggled once more. "You're so mean!" she retorted as she slapped him on the arm playfully.

**What day is it? And in what month?**

**This clock never seemed so alive**

He stared at her skeptically, and then gave off one small giggle as well. "Now, let's go, Hinamori," he invited.

She nodded eagerly. "Hai!"

**I can't keep up and I can't back down**

**I've been losing so much time**

**Cause it's you and me and all of the people **

They walked together down the hallways of the 5th division building; they weren't holding hands. Then, they saw Aizen come out of the office in his red and brown kimono. He opened the door wide, like he was allowing someone else to come out. There, Captain Unohana Retsu of the 4th division stepped out wearing a simple yet elegant-looking blue kimono, and her hair still braided around her neck. She looked really pretty.

Wait, what are they doing together?

**W****ith nothing to do**** n****othing to lose**

**And it's you and me and all of the people**

**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**

"Aizen-taichou, Unohana-taichou, what are you doing together?" Hinamori asked.

"You haven't told her yet, Aizen-taichou?" Retsu asked calmly, smiling at him.

"I wanted it a surprise." Aizen turned to his fukutaichou. "She's my date, Hinamori-kun."

Hinamori gasped. "Really? Wow! Don't they look great together, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Yeah," Hitsugaya replied involuntarily. He was trying to keep his eyes from meeting his date's, but he just couldn't.

The two pairs separated after a moment of chatting. Hinamori and Hitsugaya continued to walk to the center of the Court of Pure Souls where all the fun was. They strolled together silently, no words coming from both of them.

**All of the things that I want to say **

**J****ust aren't coming out right**

_You look pretty weird, Hinamori_

_-No, that's not right._

The white-haired boy breathed deeply. What should he say?

**I'm tripping on words**

**You've got my head spinning**

**I don't know where to go from here**

They were now starting to see different kinds of booths, and hear sweet songs being played by musicians. It was also beginning to be crowded; shinigami's in pairs were having fun. They saw almost all of their friends.

**Cause it's you and me **

**A****nd all of the people with nothing to do**

**Nothing to prove**

"Wow!" Hinamori exclaimed. She looked at her friend. "Isn't this great?" she asked him. But then she noticed that he seemed bored.

"Ne, Shiro-chan, am I boring you?" She had a worried look on her face.

Hitsugaya stared at one spot for a second; then met her sad gaze. "Wanna grab something to eat?"

The girl's face brightened up, and nodded.

**And it's you and me and all of the people**

**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**

**There's something about you now**

**I can't quite figure out**

They proceeded to eat dinner at one of the food stalls there. Even the sellers had their dates helping them. They seemed really happy. After that, while they waited for the main attraction to start, they roamed around. Hinamori greeted her pals whenever they came across each other, and complimented on how great they looked. Then, Hitsugaya, because of his own will kicking him, gave his date three roses – white, pink and red ones. His date, in return, bought him a new pen, and a desert – two slices of watermelons.

**Everything she does is beautiful**

**Everything she does is right**

Finally, it was time to light up the fireworks. The child prodigy led his best friend to a good spot he knew they could be alone. Though, when they went there, pairs were already positioning themselves. So, they resorted to placing themselves on one of the nearest rooftops. The wind blew cold with each passing, making the atmosphere really chilly.

**Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do**

**Nothing to lose**

**And it's you and me and all of the people**

"Why are we here?" Hinamori asked curiously, hugging her arms as they sat.

"It's crowded down there," he replied. Then he noticed her shivering. "Are you cold?"

"N-no! Not at all," she denied, quivering.

He gazed at her doubtfully; then gestured for her to come closer. When she did, he embraced her, which startled her and made her blush.

**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**

**and me and all of the people with nothing to do**

**Nothing to prove**

It did make her feel warm, though.

The fireworks show began. Different colored lights were shot up in the air. They were in different shapes and sizes. They were really beautiful, amazing. And even though they were isolated from the rest, the two could still hear their "Ooh's" and "Ah's".

**And it's you and me and all of the people**

**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**

Hinamori watched eagerly, like a little girl.

Hitsugaya, on the other hand, had his head towards the sky, but kept his green eyes on her.

The black-haired girl looked at him, and saw that he was staring at her. She just smiled at him pleasantly.

**What day is it?**

**And in what month?**

**This clock never seemed so alive**

He noticed this, and suddenly let go of her. He reached for her chin, and gently kissed her – on the lips. That made her stunned.

When they parted, he gazed at her, smiling slightly.

"Happy Valentines, Hinamori."

Hinamori blinked; then smiled back. "Happy Valentines, too, Hitsugaya-kun."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: ** Whoa! Hope the words fitted in with the song, if you did try to read it while listening. It's my first time doing this, like I said, so I'm sorry if it didn't fit. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading my one shot! By the way, **Happy Valentines again!**Thank you for reading!

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!!**They'd be highly appreciated!

aprilsierra


End file.
